It is well known that there are an enormous number of vehicles being repaired on a daily basis. The vast majority of these vehicles consist of passenger vehicles, such as automobiles, pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUV's) and minivans. However, for purposes of the present invention, repairs made to other vehicles, such as delivery vans/trucks and motorcycles may also be considered relevant.
When a vehicle must be repaired, the repair may, or may not, be covered by a warranty on the vehicle. Thus, it is typically first determined whether the vehicle is still under warranty and, if so, what components are covered thereby. For example, it is now common for manufacturers to apply warranties of different length to different components or systems of a vehicle (e.g., drivetrain vs. emission controls). If a repair is fully covered by a warranty, the cost of the repair is generally of no concern to the vehicle owner, lessee, or other party responsible for or interested in the vehicle (all of which are hereinafter considered to be a “vehicle owner” for purposes of the present invention), because the repair will be paid for by the vehicle manufacturer or an insurance carrier. However, if the entire warranty on a vehicle in need of repair has expired, or if the particular component(s) in need of repair or replacement is no longer covered by the warranty, the cost of the repair is of much greater interest to the vehicle owner—as, in this situation, it is the vehicle owner that will likely pay for the repair.
The problem with the latter of the above-described situations is that a typical vehicle owner has little or no idea what a particular vehicle repair should cost. Even with simple repairs, there may be component purchase costs, component disposal costs, removal and installation charges, and several other possible expenses that may be incurred by the vehicle owner. With more complex repairs, which are not necessarily unusual with respect to today's more complex vehicles, the explanation of repairs and their associated costs may perplex even knowledgeable vehicle enthusiasts.
In this situation, the vehicle owner is left substantially at the mercy of the vehicle dealer or other repair facility to which the ailing vehicle has been taken. The vehicle owner must trust that the repair facility will quote an honest and fair cost for the work to be done. Unfortunately, while the vast majority of vehicle repair facilities are likely honest and do quality work, there are inevitably those that do not. In addition, even substantially honest repair facilities often make money by adding a service, delivery, or some other aptly-named charge to the cost of replacement components, and/or by taking more than a manufacturer-determined amount of time to complete a repair.
It is for this very reason that insurance companies in the business of insuring vehicles typically maintain or make use of a database of repair costs. By doing so, the insurance companies can ensure that when a claim is called in by a repair facility, the amount paid in regard thereto will be fair in light of other similar claims.
Thus, when an insurance company is asked by a repair facility to pay for a completed vehicle repair, or to authorize the undertaking of a vehicle repair, the insurance company will typically be armed with a considerable amount of information that can be used to determine if the request is fair. A typical vehicle owner does not have this luxury. Instead, a typical vehicle owner, who will generally have less knowledge about the vehicle to be repaired than an insurance adjuster even without a database of information, must rely on the repair facility to be honest in the estimate that it provides.
In addition to forced reliance on the honesty of a vehicle repair facility, an owner of a vehicle in need of repair may be in the somewhat unique position of not being able to obtain more than one repair estimate, or to otherwise shop around for a better deal. While in some situations this may not be the case, there are many repair scenarios wherein the vehicle to be repaired cannot, or should not, be driven to another repair facility. Certainly, there are those situations where the vehicle in need of repair cannot even be driven to a repair facility under its own power. In such situations, the vehicle owner is not in a position to obtain multiple estimates which can then be compared. Rather, the vehicle owner will likely be forced to pay the repair amount quoted by a single repair facility, or face the danger or towing expenses involved in transporting the vehicle to another repair facility. And, even if an additional estimate(s) is sought out, there is no guarantee that another repair facility will be able to complete the repair in question any less expensively.
Unfortunately, another downside to obtaining only one estimate (aside from forced reliance on the integrity of the repair facility in question) is that many repair shops, even in those in general proximity to one another, often charge different amounts for the same repair. This can be attributed to several factors. For example, dealer repair facilities often charge more for a given repair than a locally owned or small chain-type repair facility. And, even dealers within a similar geographic area may quote different amounts for the same repair. Some dealers simply charge more than others; whether it be because they are more upscale, offer more services to their customers, or generally have just earned a reputation for performing good work. Dealers may also add varying delivery or other charges to the cost of replacement components. These same discrepancies often hold true for non-dealer repair facilities as well. Consequently, in many circumstances, it may be beneficial for a vehicle owner to obtain more than one repair estimate—even if from repair facilities in close proximity to one another.
Since, as stated above, this is often not possible, or practical for that matter, the alternative would be for a vehicle owner to have access to repair information that could be used to determine a fair cost for a given vehicle repair. Unfortunately, very few vehicle owners have access to such information and, even if they did, might not be able to adequately use the information to determine a fair repair cost. There are no books, databases or other sources of such information to which the average vehicle owner has access. Additionally, determining the overall cost of a repair, even with access to such information is not necessarily an easy task. While the advent of computers and databases has made the process of providing a repair estimate look fairly undaunting, the fact is that the process can be quite complex—especially for vehicle owners with little understanding of their vehicle, or of vehicles in general. Thus, even armed with a detailed estimate and with access to a database(s), an average vehicle owner may find it difficult, if not impossible, to determine a fair repair cost.
Consequently, what is needed by the average vehicle owner and, to Applicant's knowledge has been heretofore unavailable, is a system and method by which a vehicle owner can obtain a repair estimate, and/or check the fairness of a repair estimate, with only limited knowledge regarding the vehicle to be repaired. The system and method of the present invention satisfies this need.
The system and method of the present invention provides a means by which an average vehicle owner can obtain and/or check the fairness of a repair estimate, even if the vehicle owner has little or virtually no knowledge regarding the specifics of the vehicle to be repaired. The system and method of the present invention also provides a means by which a knowledgeable vehicle owner can generate a repair estimate by entering more detailed information about the vehicle and the needed repair. An initial repair estimate can be generated, or an existing repair estimate can be checked, quickly and from virtually any location.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle owner calls a telephone number and provides the necessary information to a service representative who, using a database(s) of repair information, provides an estimate that is specific to the owner's vehicle, the repair to be performed and, preferably, the owner's geographical location. In another embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle owner calls a telephone number and is connected to an automated, voice-prompted system, that allows the owner to enter the necessary vehicle information, repair information and, optionally, location information, using the telephone. The system will thereafter automatically calculate and present the owner with an estimate. In either case, multiple estimates may be provided based on criteria selected by the vehicle owner (as will be described in more detail below).
In a more preferred (Internet-based) embodiment of the present invention, however, the vehicle owner is able to generate a first estimate or a comparison estimate by providing certain information through a user interface resident at an Internet website. In this manner, a vehicle owner can efficiently and conveniently obtain a repair estimate at any time and from any location having Internet access. Mobile telecommunications, such as wireless Internet compatible laptop and handheld computers, for example, can even allow the vehicle owner to obtain a comparison repair estimate without leaving a repair facility from which an initial estimate was received.
With respect to preparing a comparison estimate, the system and method of the present invention requires that the vehicle owner have only minimal personal knowledge regarding details of the vehicle to be repaired or the repair to be made thereto. As the vehicle owner will already have a detailed repair estimate, or can request a detailed repair estimate from the repair facility providing the estimate, specific repair information (e.g., components) can be obtained therefrom and input to the system. Other information required by the system and method of the present invention may include, for example, information necessary to identify the person requesting the estimate, the method of paying for the estimate, the identity of the vehicle and, preferably, the geographic location where the repair will take place. The vehicle identifying information may include, for example, the year, make and model of the vehicle, as well as engine and/or transmission information. Alternatively, the aforementioned service representative, automated telephone system, or user interface of the website, may allow the vehicle owner to simply provide the vehicle identification number (VIN) that is associated with the vehicle and typically located on a tag viewable through a corner of its windshield. In this case, the vehicle can be identified without requiring any additional information from the vehicle owner. It is also preferred, but not necessary, that the geographic location of the vehicle be provided so that the generated estimate accurately reflects average local labor rates and/or other factors that may effect the repair cost. This information may be provided in the form of a zip code, a city and state, a country and city, or any number of other ways that would be understood by one skilled in the art.
With respect to the Internet-based embodiment of the system and method of the present invention, a vehicle owner accesses the user interface by using a browser to connect to the website. The user interface may prompt the vehicle owner for initial information such as, for purposes of illustration only and not in a particular order, personal information or some other identifier by which the estimate can be referenced, credit card and related billing information to allow for payment for the estimate, vehicle identifying information, and the geographic location where the repair is to take place. The user interface may further query the vehicle owner as to whether an estimate(s) should also be generated using, in addition to original equipment manufacturer (OEM) components, aftermarket, remanufactured, and/or used components—if such components are available. Various other types of information may also be requested or provided, and the information may be requested or provided in any order. For example, the user interface may not allow vehicle information to be input until payment information is provided. Alternatively, the system and method may allow for vehicle information to be entered prior to supplying payment information to assure the vehicle owner that data on the particular vehicle is available. It is also possible for the system to allow a vehicle owner to enter all of the information required to generate an estimate before requiring the vehicle owner to enter payment information. Obviously, the specific operations performed by the user interface and the order in which the operations can occur may vary considerably, and all are considered to be within the scope of the present invention.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, once the requisite identifying information regarding the vehicle owner and the vehicle has been received, the system and method of the present invention proceeds to prompt, or to otherwise provide fields for entering information regarding the repair to be performed. In the case of the present invention, a “repair” may include the repair or replacement of a single component or of multiple components, as well as the labor associated therewith. Therefore, the user interface permits the vehicle owner to enter as much information as necessary to fully describe the repair to be performed, and to subsequently allow the system to obtain the additional data necessary to properly estimate the repair cost.
In an embodiment of the present invention wherein the vehicle owner desires a comparison estimate, component information may be obtained from the already existing repair estimate and input into the system. In an embodiment of the present invention wherein the vehicle owner desires an initial estimate, the component(s) to be replaced must be determined by the vehicle owner (or another party with sufficient knowledge to make such a determination). As such, the component information in this case must generally be entered without the aid of an existing estimate.
The component information may be input in a multitude of ways. For example, in perhaps the most simplistic and efficient manner, components to be replaced may be identified by established part number. Alternatively, components to be replaced may be selected from a parts list that may be arranged alphabetically and/or by vehicle system/subsystem (e.g., electrical, suspension, emissions, etc.), for example. In yet another embodiment, the user interface may assist the vehicle owner in entering the correct name of a component by continually reducing a listing of possible components as the vehicle owner enters additional alphanumeric characters—a technique that is well known in the art. A description of each component entered, and/or a photograph or drawing of the actual component or a representative component, may be displayed for the vehicle owner during this portion, or a later portion of the estimate preparation process.
Once the system has the information necessary to identify the vehicle and the component(s) to be replaced, the system proceeds to obtain the additional data necessary for preparation of the estimate. The additional data may include, for example, the cost of the specified component(s), information regarding the labor that is generally associated with repairing or replacing the specified component(s), the industry accepted average time necessary to repair or replace each component, and an average labor rate. In the case where the vehicle owner has specified the geographic location in which the repair will take place, the labor rate(s) used by the system will accurately reflect the average labor rate(s) of repair facilities in the area. In the case where the vehicle owner has not specified the geographic location in which the repair will take place, the labor rate(s) used by the system may reflect average labor rate(s) of repair facilities in the city or state of the vehicle owner's billing address, a national average labor rate, or virtually any other desired default labor rate(s). In any event, the system is preferably able to obtain much of the data for use in preparing the repair estimate without any input from the vehicle owner.
The additional data necessary for preparation of the repair estimate is preferably retrieved from one or more existing databases—although new databases may also be created for this purpose. The database(s) may reside on one or more data servers at a single location. Alternatively, the database(s) may reside on one or more data servers at more than one location. The database(s) may be the property of, or under the control of, a single entity, such as the owner of the present invention. Alternatively, the database(s) may be controlled by various entities. For example, one entity may control a database that allows for vehicle identification using only a VIN. Another entity may control a database that allows for the identification of components by part number. In the case of using database(s) owned by other entities (and on their servers), the system is designed to identify and access the proper database(s), and to retrieve the required data therefrom. The system may make use of one or more modules that allow it to interface with the necessary database(s) (and/or servers) and retrieve and/or convert the data for use in preparing the estimate. The entities having ownership/control of these database(s) may be compensated for providing the retrieved data, but such arrangements and methods need not be discussed in detail herein.
After all the necessary data has been retrieved, the system calculates a repair estimate. The repair estimate may be calculated by an appropriate software application, or collection of applications, resident on a web server, a data server, or a combination thereof. The repair estimate may then be presented to the vehicle owner in an infinite variety of formats. A Internet-based version (e.g., an HTML version) as well as a printer formatted version of the repair estimate may be made available to the vehicle owner.
As one option of the system and method of the present invention, the vehicle owner may be prompted or otherwise allowed to provide additional information or to select particular options that affect the form or content of the repair estimate. For example, if the vehicle owner is interested in the possibility of using aftermarket, remanufactured, and/or used components in addition to OEM components to effectuate the repair, the system may provide a checkbox or other means by which such interest can be indicated. The system output might then consist of multiple estimates corresponding to the particular type of component used, and possibly the source from which a component price was obtained. In such a case, individual estimates could be separately produced, or multiple estimates may be presented as part of a single output in order to simplify the comparison thereof.
As a further aspect of this option, one or more sources from which a aftermarket, remanufactured, and/or used component can be procured may be identified, along with the associated cost of the component. As an even further aspect of this option, a means may be provided to allow the vehicle owner to check on the availability of a component and/or to purchase the component online.
It is contemplated that merchants wishing to be identified by the system of the present invention might wish to pay for advertising space on the web server hosting the user interface, or to be otherwise mentioned as a component source. It is also contemplated that arrangements might be made with participating merchants to offer a discount to users of the system of the present invention whom opt to purchase aftermarket, remanufactured, and/or used components therefrom.
As another option of the present invention, arrangements may be made with one or a plurality of repair facilities in a given area to honor a repair estimate in consideration for being identified to a user of the system. For example, once an estimate is generated, the system may inquire as to whether the vehicle owner would like to be provided with a list of repair facilities in their area that will honor the estimate. If the answer is affirmative, a list of participating repair facilities and their contact information can be displayed or otherwise presented to the vehicle owner.
As yet another option of the present invention, the system may inquire as to whether the vehicle owner wishes to be provided with a list of all repair facilities in their area that are capable of performing the needed repair—regardless of whether the repair facilities have agreed to honor an estimate generated according to the present invention. If the vehicle owner answers affirmatively, a list of the various repair facilities and their contact information can be displayed or otherwise presented thereto. The repair facilities may be categorized in different ways, such as by their characterization as a dealership, a national repair chain or a local garage, or by whether they are authorized by the vehicle manufacturer to perform the needed repair. Repair facilities agreeing to honor an estimate generated by the present invention may also be identified within the potentially larger group of repair facilities.
As an additional option of the present invention, the system may allow the vehicle owner to schedule an appointment with a particular repair facility selected from one of the aforementioned repair facility lists. For example, the system of the present invention may provide a scheduling function that allows the vehicle owner to directly schedule an appointment. Alternatively, the system of the present invention may provide a link that allows the vehicle owner to access an online scheduling portion of a repair facility website, and to subsequently make an appointment. Scheduling of an appointment may also be facilitated by a service representative or an automated phone system when a vehicle owner chooses such a method of obtaining a repair estimate.
It should be understood that the various exemplary embodiments and options associated with a system and method of the present invention and described above, can generally be provided in some form whether the vehicle owner opts to obtain an estimate using an Internet-based, automated phone system-based, or service representative-staffed version of the present invention. For example, instead of displaying a list of repair facilities for viewing by the vehicle owner, a list of repair facilities may be audibly presented by an automated phone system-based or service representative-staffed version of the present invention.
Certain aspects and features of the present invention have been described above. However, a better understanding of the above-described system and method for proving a vehicle repair estimate can be attained through a reading of the following detailed description, wherein various exemplary embodiments are provided for the purpose of better illustrating the subject matter of the present invention.